Blue Hair Framing Violet Eyes
by RockinRathbone'sGal x
Summary: Set XMen First Class. Edited. In the time where 'Mutant' meant ill or something wrong; the fate of the world is thrusted into a small group of mutants, within the group, stood Daniella Ford; the first girl that Charles Xavier truly loved and cared for, but in the mix of sparkly dames and flirtatious C.I.A officials, their romance is difficult. Xavier/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Marvel owns the rights to X-Men anyways =( I only own my Oc as usual and parts of the adapted plot.

**An 1- This story was previously posted under the same name, however after constant debate and talk with authors I decided to rewrite the story in a different POV and with different twists ect.**

Enjoy  
HEADS UP; This is the Edited Version.

* * *

Chapter 1  
"Mutant And Proud"  
1962

"Does he have to do this every time we go out ?" The almost husky Scottish accent flowed from slightly parted pink lips, that belonged to the blue haired girl known as Daniella - a mutant of course - a real sight to be hold.

"You know he only does it for fun," Raven replied, bringing her long blonde locks over her shoulders flashing a bright smile over to the jealous 24-year-old beside her, "And plus he thinks you're cute when you're jealous,"

"Hush up you," Daniella replied, craning her neck slightly as her violet eyes landed on the well-built stature of Charles Xavier, the blue eyed man who the young Scot had learned to adore so much, who was now leaning on the bar of their local pub with a smug smile on his face as he chatted away to a pretty blonde, much to his girlfriends annoyance.

"C'mon Danni, you telling me that you're not getting all riled up at the thought of your adoring boy-toy chatting up some other chirp ?" Raven asked with a giggle, causing her to receive a glare from the blue-haired girl beside her.

"No, well ish I mean look at her, she's got her own little mutation going on," Daniella complained tapping her painted nails off of the wooden table, as Raven smiled in victory, "Aw come on give me some credit, I haven't embarrassed him yet,"

"Well, a little bit of different eye colour is nothing on you Hun," Raven commented admiring the slightly older girls mutation, she was an 'absorber and adaptor' of sorts, she was able to copy other mutants abilities, just by one single touch or mind link, or being able to adapt to the situation, fire in one moment ice in the next, "You could stroll over their touch her shoulder and bam ! Different eye colours,"

"Raven," Daniella replied with a pointed look, "I have purple eyes, how stranger do you want me to be ?"

"Oh !" Raven gasped, "I'm gonna tell Charles you called yourself strange,"

Rolling her eyes slightly, Daniella looked around the bar laughing at the different psychology students she had met during her studies at university, waving at a few she gently took a sip of the glass of wine that had been put in front of her.

"_How is that seduction technique working out for you ?" _

Daniella's eyes snapped over to where Charles and the girl identified as Amy stood, feeling her gaze on him, Charles looked over his shoulder making direct contact with the slightly annoyed mutant, smirking slightly he winked at her.

_'Come on love, that worked on you remember ?'_

Sighing to herself, Daniella cursed Charles' telepathy under her breath, knowing that he could say anything at one given moment, even whilst chatting up the blonde chirp that seemed so interested in Charles.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Charles' replied, feeling another smirk appear onto his face as he heard Raven and Daniella's chairs scrape across the finely polished hardwood flooring of the pub.

_'I'll tell you in the morning Charles ? Really ! I'll bare that in mind for tomorrow morning' _Daniella thought knowing that Charles would pick it up, seeing the smirk appear of the telepath made her smile slightly as she and Raven made their way over to the pair.

"Mutant and proud,"

As soon as the words left the blondes mouth, Daniella's hand shot out grasping onto Raven's arm in worry knowing how Raven felt about having to go out in a disguise half the time. Turning to her best friend, she sighed, "Don't let it bother you Rae,"

"Hey," Charles said half-heartedly as the two girls approached him.

"Hi, guess we need to buy our own drinks around here," Raven replied with an annoyed smile, she already didn't like this 'Amy' girl very much and it was clear neither did Daniella.

"Mmm oh yeah, one cola and a pint," Charles called up, making Daniella roll her eyes slightly knowing she would have to drink the whole pint without making any snide comments about the taste.

"Charles here was just telling that I'm like one of the first sea creatures that grew legs," Amy said boldly, making both girls roll their eyes.

"Not wrong about the sea creature part," Daniella muttered under her breath smoothing down her checked red dress that she was sporting under the light-weight leather jacket. Her words made Charles look up at her with a smirk, knowing that she was jealous already made him smirk, it was almost like a game they had going on.

"Tiny bit sexier," Charles replied, making Daniella's jaw almost hit the floor with a thud, in her books that was a line crossed.

'_Enough' _She thought angrily, upon seeing Charles' lips form into a straight pressed line, she knew he had understood her completely.

"I'm sorry this is my sister Raven," Charles replied, causing Raven to shrug slightly.

"Hi," Raven said with a forced smile as she shook her hand, "Amy,"

"And what are you studying ?" Amy questioned, noting the sudden closeness of the other girl and Charles making her almost uncomfortable.

"Waitressing," Raven replied bluntly, making Daniella giggle from her side.

"I'm sorry," Amy commented, "And you are ?"

"Oh I do apologise," Daniella replied, sarcasm dripping from her tongue as if like venom, "Daniella, I'm one of Charles' _friends_ from uni,"

"Oh," Amy replied, "What do you study ?"

"Psychology, basically how the mind works, you know how people see themselves in false light compared to how they actually are seen by others," Daniella commented snidely, making Charles' elbow her gently, as her gaze drifted down to him, he gave her one of his award winning smiles, making her sigh slightly.

"Yeah, but Danni, you study other things too right ?" Raven commented resting her hand against Daniella's bare arm, causing both Charles and Daniella to look up at the blonde haired mutant with a sharp look knowing that Daniella had involuntarily absorbed Raven's ability.

"Yeah, I do," Daniella replied blinking rapidly, trying to calm her genes for a moment, however when she opened her eyes collective gasps were heard from not only Amy but Charles too.

"You're eyes, they've changed colour completely," Amy said in complete awe, as Daniella's hand dove into her bag searching around for her compact mirror, opening the hand-crafted mirror, she gasped slightly, her eyes had certainly changed colour, from violet to gold.

"Right, we're leaving," Charles stated, causing both girls to look at each other knowing he was annoyed, gathering their things quickly, both followed the fuming brown haired man outside, "Don't talk to me you done that on purpose,"

"I did not !" Raven cried in her defence even though it was clear to all three that she had, "I didn't realise that the eye changing thing would kick in so quickly,"

"Well it did !" Daniella said annoyed as she continued to blink harshly trying to get her eyes to revert back to their original purple, just as Charles' laced his fingers between hers making her smile gently, knowing that they both now had their telepathic link.

_'You're eyes were pretty gold,' _Charles informed her with a cheeky smile making her bump her hip against his, _'It's true rather sexy if you ask me' _

_'What ? You no longer digging the purple Hun ?' _Daniella replied with a smile as they continued to walk across the cobbled street back towards the London apartment all three shared, just around the corner from Oxford University.

As soon as the trio stepped inside the house, and after the door was firmly closed and locked, Raven reverted back to her blue form, the red hair she sported smoothed back as Charles looked over at Daniella with a sigh.

"I'll talk to her, don't worry," Daniella replied pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek before following in the direction the clearly upset mutant went in, only to come across a closed bathroom door, "Raven ? Hun you okay in there ?"

"You can come in Dee, I'm not crying," Raven replied making the other girl smile slightly as she pushed the door open slipping inside, before hopping up on the bathroom counter her legs swinging back and forth - looking up at Raven waiting for her response, "Mutant and proud ? Mutant and proud ! If only,"

"Rae, come on," Daniella sighed, "You're stu-"

"No, I'm not Danni !" Raven spat angrily, "I'm blue for Christ sake ! Blue ! I have golden eyes and almost wig like red hair !"

"Raven enough ! I have blue hair and purple eyes ! I don't bother with it," Daniella argued as she hopped off of the counter with an annoyed huff, "Its something we can't choose to have or not to have, it's a gift, you're gifted ! You may not like the way it panned out but at least **you** can hide **yours** whenever you need to,"

Before Raven could even reply to what she had said, Daniella had already walked out of the bathroom walking straight past Charles who had went to grab her around the waist to see if she was okay, and straight into the bedroom she sometimes shared with Charles.

"What happened in there ?" Charles asked as Raven emerged from the bathroom, white robe covering her blue skin."Me and Danni had a bit of a bust up," Raven replied as she crossed her arms across her chest refusing to make eye contact with the studying man in front of her. "A bit ?" Charles questioned in disbelief, "She practically raced past me and into her room,"

"Fine a big bust up," Raven sighed flopping down onto the couch."I hope it wasn't about your looks again," Charles commented remembering the last time that Raven and Daniella had engaged in a big argument over Raven's looks, nobody seen either of them for the remainder of the Sunday afternoon, since there was no answer to his question Charles sighed, turning around in his chair, "You seem awfully concerned with your looks,"

"Well I'm sorry I can't help that now when I look like this," Raven said slightly less agitated than she was before as she pushed herself up from the couch, "I'm off to bed since we have your thesis tomorrow, I think D will come out as soon as I'm in my room,"

"Okay Raven," Charles smiled gently as he returned to studying his thesis, "Goodnight,"

Without a word, Raven retired to her bedroom, as soon as the door was shut over, sure enough the other one opened as Daniella appeared at the door frame, clearing her throat she caught Charles' attention.

"Are you alright love, Raven said tha- wow," Charles paused as he took in what she was dressed in - no longer was she dressed in her cute and modest checked dress, she was now standing in an oversized t-shirt that was unmistakably his and a soft lime shaded pair of shorts, "You okay love ?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied slipping away from the door frame and onto the couch curling up at his side, as he let his arm drop down from the back of the couch to rest against the curve of her side.

"You sure ?" Charles asked as she absent-mindedly played with the bookmark that lay on his lap.

"Totally fine," She replied with a reassuring smile, "How much more work have you got to do ?"

"Not a lot," Charles replied flicking the page over to the new chapter, "How come ?"

"I'm sleepy," She replied innocently.

"Ah, I see, why not just go to bed then angel ?" Charles questioned with a quirky smile.

"Well you see -" Daniella smiled gently as she traced a small figure-of-eight on Charles' thigh, "The bed is quite empty with one person in it,"

As soon as the words had left her mouth the bound spine of the Genetic Mutations book was closed over and abandoned on the coffee table as Charles claimed Daniella's lips with his own, repaying her for his comments at the pub.

* * *

**There you go lovely readers ... That is the first chapter of 'Blue hair framing violet eyes' officially I guess ... Any opinions on how you'd want the story to go ... what other pairings (friendships ect) you'd want to see - possibly.**

**Also one big question I need to ask right now ... since the story is in it's first chapter ... Would you lot want an 'M' rated scene ... as the rating may change due to scenes and language .. but nothing has been really planned as much as an 'M' scene .. So it's up to you lot the now ... Reply via a review or a PM**

**R&R No Flames Please ... Constructive Criticism Yes**  
**Enjoy the rest of the story**  
**RRG x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chatper Two  
Mutants and Proud  
1962

"Professor of Genetic Mutations, Charles Francis Xavier,"

Finishing his thesis lecture, Charles let out a sigh of releif running his hand through his thick brown hair as he turned away from the clapping audience and members of the University board. Not paying any real attention to those congratulating him, he began to shuffle his papers back into his tanned leather briefcase, until a gentle pair of hands were placed over his eyes making him smile.

"Congratulations Professor," Daniella chimed craning around his body so she was now in front of him, her hands resting gently on his shoulders with a bright smile played across her pink coloured lips, "You were amazing,"

"Mmm, thanks love, didn't bore you and Raven to sleep now did I ?" Charles laughed gently looking down at the woman in his arms as she shook her head, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Course you didn't we were listening to every single word," Daniella lied with a smile, considering that she and Raven spent half an hour of the thesis discussing if the woman in front of them was wearing a wig or if her hair was just naturally wiry.

"And you weren't talking about Mrs Darren's hair ?" Charles chuckled having read Daniella's mind without her tracing it, seeing the subtle red blush appear over her pale cheeks, Charles smirked dipping his head down dusting his lips across her cheek making her smile gently.

"Sorry, am I interrupting love birds," Raven laughed breaking the two apart both blushing red, as Charles' tucked his case in under the desk table as the two girls collected their jackets.

"So how does it feel to be a professor ?" Raven asked as they walked out of the university, both girls on each of Charles' arms shielding themselves under the heavy black umbrella from the cold British rain.

"Ah, don't call me that, you're not technically a professor until you have a teaching position," Charles explained, smiling to herself Daniella stretched up slightly as they continued to walk.

"I can give you a teaching position if you'd like," She purred gently before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek before continuing to walk normally, as Charles fought to keep his breath even.

"I know," Raven smirked, "But it suits you,"

"Ah, don't say that ! But do say lets go have a drink," Charles stated.

"Hmm okay, lets go have a drink for the second night in a row," Raven laughed. Now longer than minutes after they had stepped inside the same pub they had been in last night, but a yard of ale was thrusted into Charles' hands by his classmates making both girls laugh as they retreated to the bar.

"This one is on me Rae," Daniella smiled before turning back to the bartender, "Evenin' can I get two brandies ?"

"For a pretty girl like you, anything," The bartender replied not caring in the slightest as his eyes traced over her perfectly concealed body in her slim-fit blue checked dress, causing her to scoff.

"Just the brandies," Daniella stated more harshly, as he nodded behind the bar producing the two glasses and a kind smile, "Tah,"

Turning back to Raven, who was smiling smugly with her hand extended, Daniella laughed handing her the glass knowing Charles wouldn't be too happy about Raven drinking, Raven was about to start another conversation, as chanting and cheering over came the bar.

"Drink ! Drink ! Drink!"

"I'm not carrying him home," Daniella stated with a smile, watching as her boyfriend shamelessly chugged back the yard of ale that he had been given as a celebration, shaking her head she turned back to Raven who had her eyebrow raised at her, "What ?"

"How do you expect me to carry him home ? He's not as light as he looks - but mind you … you'd know that wouldn't you Hun," Raven teased causing Daniella to blush slightly, "Only kidding,"

_**"YEAH !"**_

"Looks like loverboys pleased with himself," Raven commented, watching as Daniella walked over to Charles, deciding to follow close by the blonde brought her hair back over her shoulders.

"Wow, look at you, having fun ?" Daniella asked, as Charles wound his arms around her waist dragging her in next to him, before proceedng to place a very sloppy kiss onto her forehead.

"Indeed I am," Charles smirked brightly, "I need another drink, brandy for the Mrs' and a cola for the lovely Raven,"

"Did he just call you the Mrs' ?" Raven asked in confusement, just as Daniella sat down at the table beside her just as confused.

"He is half cut doll, it doesn't surprise me he's coming out with a load of rubbish," She replied,watching as Charles was intercepted by a brunette woman around the same height of Daniella but definetly not of the same age, consider Daniella's age was frozen, "Who's she ?"

"No idea but she was at his lecture," Raven replied, "Chirp, stood away up in the back corner only moved when the lecture was over, slightly strange, but hey ! Stranger things have happened,"

"Guess so, but she seems to be a bit too friendly if you catch my drift ?" Daniella questiond looking over her shoulder slightly, the blue edges of her fringe just falling into her line of sight.

"C'mon you sure your just not getting jealous or something ?" Raven asked only to receive a not too impressed look from Daniella, "Okay, Okay, I get your point, why not read her mind to see what she wants?"

"Hmm, fair point," Daniella replied, turning away from Raven to press her index finger against her temple latching onto Charles' mind frame without being detected, or if she had, he wasn't blocking her out. _"_

_Moira McTaggert,"_

"She's a Scot," Daniella replied with a tilt of her head, the soft Scottish accent wasn't too hard to miss on her even though it was subtly masked by the American accent the brunette seemed to now obtain, "Or at least the family is,"

"_Which is what you'd call auburn hair, but it's a mutation, a very groovy mutation, mutation took us from single-"_

"And he's re-living his whole lecture for the poor woman," Daniella sighed knowing that Charles' was either drunk or close too it, "We need to take him home soon,"

"Why ?" Raven asked gently as she took a sip of her second brandy of the night.

"Incase something happens, you know he's a bit of a daft drunk," Daniella replied taking a sip of her own brandy although she was still on her first. A gasp escaped her lips as she almost dropped the glass from her hand as she dwelled into the same images that Charles' was seeing, of a man resembling the devil and a girl complete of diamond - Mutants.

"Danni, Danni !" Raven said louder trying to get her attention but she seemed to be to focuse or lost on what she was looking into, "Daniella ! Dee ! Snap out of it !"

"Girls, this is Moira McTaggert," Charles explained as he arrived over at the girls table, missing the vacant look on his girlfriends eyes, "Moira, this is my sister Raven and my girlfriend Daniella,"

Moira arched a brow in surprise, the all new Professor Charles Xavier, who had been flirting with her no less than five minutes ago was in a relationship, but what stuck the C.I.A agent the most about the girl sitting with a vacant look in her eyes, was the stiking blue hair that was most certainly not a common hair colour or even a hair colour in charts nor was purple eyes that was for sure.

"Moria McTaggert, C.I.A agent under investigative terms of mutant activity in Las Vegas," Daniella stated not even lifting her eyes from the table.

It was only now that Charles noted the vacant look in her eyes, and brought her round to look at him, "Love, are you alright ?"

"Yeah, I just don't understand what I saw," She whispered to him gently, causing him to nod in response, "But whatever it was, it doesn't look good at all,"

* * *

**There you go .. Chapter Two - Check ... I wasn't going to upload two chapters in the one night, but thought it might get more feed back on the story**

**R&R ... No Flames Please**  
**RRG x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Mutants and Proud  
1962

"Individuals with already extraordinary gifts or abilities may already be among us, Thank you very much," As Charles' took his seat, Daniella looked around the Langley, Virginia C.I.A headquarters office that they had been guided into, sneaking a glance down to the head of the squadron, she had to admit they didn't look to convinced in the slightest.

"McTaggert, you really think some crack-pot scientist, is gonna make me believe in sparkly dames and disappearing men," Agent Striker teased, making the rest of the C.I.A board agents laugh in agreement. Leaning back in her chair, Daniella continued to play with the visitors tag she had been issued, Raven sitting to the right of her was doing the exact same, "You just bought yourself a one-way ticket back to the typing pool, this meeting is over,"

Watching as Moira got to her feet with a look of disappointment on her face, Charles looked up at her with a stern look, "Please sit down Agent McTaggert,"

"I didn't really expect you to believe me, given all you could think about during my presentation was what sort of pie they were serving in the commensery, it's apple-pecan" Charles stated before turning to Moira, "I havent been completely honest with you, I'm sorry - You see; one of the many spectacular things my mutation allows me to do is that I can read your mind,"

"I've seen this kind of thing before in a magic show, are you going to ask us to think of a number between 1 and 10 ?" One of the other agents sneered, causing Daniella to glare at him as a threatening tone set around the room.

"Not at all agent, although I could ask you about your son William who you were thinking about which is very nice, but I would rather ask you about the Jupiter Missiles America are currently placing in Turkey ?" Charles replied, as soon as the words left his mouth, both Raven and Daniella sighed hitting their palms off of their foreheads, cursing idiot under their breath.

"He's a spy ! He's a god-damned spy !" Stricker accused.

"I wouldn never being a spy in here !" Moira defended, as the room broke out in arguments and yelling.

Raven and Daniella both got to their feet sighing, Raven quickly morphing her appearance so she resembled that of Agent Stricker, whilst Daniella, taking a deep breath -imagining herself encased in ice-, felt her body engulf itself in a mass of bright orange flames, the room fell silent, nobody said a word.

"Um sorry to break your lovely silence, but cam I put myself out, this is starting to burn a little bit," Daniella asked with an almost smug smile.

"Yes, Daniella, that might be a good idea," Raven replied reverting back to her normal-self all blue, letting out a slow gentle breath, the flames that encased Daniella's body ceased to exist.

"How's that for a magic trick ?" Charles asked with a hint of a smirk, whilst everyone else in the room sat in complete awe.

"The best I've ever seen," An agent dressed head to toe in black replied, as Raven reverted back to her 'cover-form' whilst Daniella sat down one leg crossed over the other as she smoothed out the burn mark over her blue trench coat.

"I want them out of here ! And locked down until I can figure out what to do with them !" Agent Stricker announced, causing an agitated growl to emit from Daniella's lips.

"My facility is off site," The all-in-black- agent replied, "I'll take 'em"

As soon as the room was cleared out, Daniella was practically hauled out of her seat by Charles, who in a state of worry and panic began to look over her, checking for any burn marks, sighing gently she pressed her hand against his face, "Love, I'm fine, I've done that hundreds of times,"

"I don't care, I told you repeatedly not to do it ! You could give yourself 3rd degree burns or worse !" Charles exclaimed whilst Raven crossed a leg over the other in slight amusement towards Charles sudden worry wart nature.

"Jesus Christ Charles ! I've done it before ! It was a distraction before the C.I.A arrested us, now will you calm the hell down !" Daniella said raising her voice a little to make her point clear as she gave him a rather chaste kiss, making Raven gag playfully.

"Um Ladies and Gent," The agent stated, "Would you follow me to the parking lot please ?"

"Of course," Daniella replied with a bright smile, knowing her accent would be the most effective thing she had since she was back in the states, she'd only been a few times whenever she was visiting the mansion with Charles and/or Raven.

"I always knew there was people like you out there !" The Agent said proudly as they walked along the slightly damp floor of the parking lot. Daniella walked swiftly nodding at whatever the Agent came out with as Charles walked beside her his hand brushing against hers every so often, "I've been the laughing stock of the Agency for years - but I knew it ! You're going to love my facility -"

"I'm afraid," Charles paused, "That is going to have to wait,"

"What ?" The Agent asked confused, as Daniella and Raven exchanged the same confused looks, "Why ?"

"Agent McTaggert has a lead on Sebastian Shaw, and if we don't act - apparently- we are gonna loose him" Charles replied as Moira pulled up in one of the shiny black 'C.I.A' marked cared, Charles calling a silent 'Shot-Gun' opened the passenger side door for himself, whilst Raven and Daniella slid into the back seats, with Daniella wedged into the middle.

"Wha-how ?" The Agent asked astonished.

"Not only can he read minds," Raven said whilst fixing her skirt not exactly interested, "But he can communicate with them as well,"

"Moira and I; just had a lovely conversation," Charles added smiling brightly at the brunette agent, making Daniella look on a bit disheartened as Raven squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Yes we did," Moira replied with the same smile.

"Oh yes we did," Daniella mocked under her breath, causing Charles to send her a look in the review mirror having heard her.

"That's incredible !" The Agent exclaimed, "But I have strict instructions **not **to take you anywhere but my facility,"

"Would you like to see another Magic Trick ?" Daniella questioned, having touched Charles' shoulder as she went.

"Um alright ?" He replied, as she pressed her painted finger to her temple as she smiled having established the mind like.

**"Get in the car**" Daniella instructed with the most forceful tone she could muster.

"Good idea," The Agent said slipping into the seat beside her, before shutting the door and locking it for good measure.

"That's always a fun trick," Daniella smirked to herself as she leant her head in against Raven's shoulders as her slight jet-lag kicked in.

* * *

**I'm starting to get a little worried guys since there is no reviews on this story and there is now 3 chapters ... But I'm guessing since you lovely lot are alerting and favouriting this story it must be going okay then.**

**R&R Please**  
**No Flames**  
**RRG x**

**P.S If one of you could answer the question I asked in the first chapter ... I'd be very thankful ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Mutant and Proud  
1962

Pacing back and forth along the wooden deck of the US Coast Guards harbour ship, Daniella tightened her grasp on the tweed suit jacket that she had borrowed from Charles' as the boat lights went up shining down onto the Coast Guards speedboats; whilst Raven sat on a stack of crates looking up at the blue-haired girl with a smile towards her pacing.

"Danni, why are you pacing ?" Raven asked, as she watched the older girl pace.

"I don't know," Daniella replied.

"This is the US Coast Guard, **Do not **attempt to move your vessel, Stay where you are,"

"Looks like they found Shaw," Daniella stated, gesturing for Raven to go with her as she walked round the side of the boat to where Charles was with Moira and the agent, both the girls had later discovered was called Platt, "What's going on ?"

"Shaw's on the boat," Charles replied simply, making her nod, as she watched him press his fingers to his temple, discreetly reaching out she touched his arm gently, before turning away pressing her index finger to her temple, before gasping as a shattering feeling echoed through her head, "I've lost Shaw, I don't understand - there's something blocking me,"

"Me too," Daniella admitted as she massaged the side of her head, "There has to be someone like you on that ship Charles"

"Like him ?" Moira asked confused

"Sorry," Daniella sighed, "A telepath, I can feel her in my mind, it's rather unpleasant"

Watching slightly confused, Daniella squinted slightly leaning forward over the barrier of the ship, upon seeing two small hand-formed spirals appear, from a man dressed in a typical Miami-Heat suit, grabbing Charles' hand she caught his attention in a panic, "Um - we have a slight problem,"

Eyes opened wide, Charles watched on aghast as the coast-guard speedboats flew back sending the men into the Miami water, "Oh my god,"

"Get inside," Agent Platt commanded, as Charles' grabbed his beloved girlfriend around the waist dragging her away from the barrier preventing her from dropping down into the water, whispering sweet-nothings into her ear, he got her to move.

Feeling the crackling feeling in both of their minds, Charles and Daniella stopped on the stairs, fingers pressed against their temples as the words rambled out of their mouths in unison, "Stop, stop, stop,"

"What's wrong ?" Raven asked quickly and sharply, eyes darting between her close friends looks of pain and anguish.

"There's someone else out there," He replied making Raven and the other agents arch a brow, as both telepaths ran back up the stairs, through the back-swing door and out onto the deck, whilst Raven, Moira and Agent Platt followed on confused, "There !"

Pointing out across the water, Daniella's eyes followed her finger, only to be met with the startling view of a rusted iron chain attached to a taught-iron anchor ripping through the side of Shaw's boat. After a couple of lucky swings, and tearing apart half of the boat the anchor swung off the end of the chain smashing down into the water.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Daniella followed Raven's shaky hand as the noticable light appeared under the slightly murky water, before Daniella could say anything, the question left Raven's lips in a shaky tone, "Is that a submarine ?"

"Looks like I-" Daniella stopped half way through her reply, having noticed a body following the sub - as if the person was … drawn to it, "Charles !"

"Let go !" Charles yelled hoarsely as he clung onto the back of the tweed jacket that Daniella was sporting as she leant further over the chipped painted barrier, "There is someone in the water, and they are about to drown,"

"Let Go !" Daniella shouted as the person disappeared under the water, Charles disappeared from her side, only to run straight past her with a gust of soft breeze and straight down into the water, making the Scot's Lass panic, "Charles !"

"Get the boat lights up, now !" She yelled back to the crew as they ran around panicked, bringing up the deck lights and sounding alarms, whilst Daniella hung over the edge looking for any sights of them coming back up, pressing her fingers to her temple she tried her best to reach Charles, _'Charles ! Get whoever is under the water and yourself up to the surface now !' _

As if on queue, the two heads appeared above the water surface both gasping for air as the water dripped from their hair and faces. Watching from the water down below, both men watched as a variety of panicked tosses of ropes and life-rings were made.

"Get them back up here !" Daniella yelled as she stood back up on deck, her heart back out of her stomach now that both Charles' and the stranger were safely about the water line and were able to breath.

"Are you alright ?" Daniella asked as soon as both men were up on deck, as she practically ripped the tweed jacket from her shoulders throwing it around Charles' shoulders, whilst the stranger - to Daniella- didn't flinch or even look at her strangely when his eyes landed upon her.

Grabbing a blanket from one of the agents, Daniella wrapped it carefully around the wet strangers shivering form.

"Is she a mutant too ?" He questioned, his eyes not leaving the extraordinary blue haired girl that was crouched in front of him, with great consideration and worry in her violet shaded eyes.

"Yes, I am, now here to stop you catching a cold," Daniella replied instead of allowing Charles too, wrapped another blanket around him, "Daniella, Daniella Ford, you need anything, just ask,"

"Who is she ?" He questioned, "And why is she so nice ?"

"Daniella … Is my girlfriend - if you will; and she is _**'so nice' **_as she's always been like that," Charles defended as the opposing man looked back to her, looking her up and down like some sort of analyst.

"Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr," He commented, as Daniella nodded with a smile, "You're an extraordinary creature ,"

"Well, Thank you Erik," Daniella replied softly, as she slid over on her knees to Charles who was sitting shivering with a blanket as well as his now wet tweed jacket hanging limply around his shoulders.

Sighing gently, Daniella grabbed another blanket from the pile beside her wrapping it gently around his shoulders tucking it under his arms, with a smile, "There better ?"

"Yes," Charles chattered, as his hand reached out landing on her thigh making her blush slightly, "You're too good to me,"

_'Its in my nature Professor,' _She thought with a sly wink, as she pressed a chaste kiss to the blushing blue eyed Englishman's cheek as she stood back up, "Pleasure to meet you tonight Erik,"

"You too Daniella," Erik replied, watching the girl with an interest he'd never encountered.

* * *

**Chapter 4 uploaded ... Earlier than I predicted I'd upload it but hey-ho ... here it is.**

**Just want to take this moment to thank TheActionSociety - The first reviewer on the story - Just wanted to say a massive massive thank you ! and that I'm glad you like the story and that it doesn't all seem to Mary-Sue ... but most of all Thank You SO SO SO Much for reviewing !**

**Until the next chapter,**  
**R&R No Flames Please**  
**RRG x**


	5. Chapter 5

**An - Hey Guys :D Thank you so much to the reviews and the alerts/favourites ... Just thought I'd take this time to answer a review that was posted to the story by TheActionSociety.**

**Answer to your question about if Daniella was definetly with Charles ... She is definetly with Charles in this story; Erik has just taken a non-romantic interest to her due to her mutation, plus Erik is like an extra friend for Daniella as shown in this chapter as Charles spends quite some time with Moira.**

**Hope this answered your question :/ But thank you none the less for your review :)**

**R&R Please ... No Flames**  
**RRG x**

* * *

Chapter Five  
Mutant and Proud  
1962

As the shiny black CIA registered car pulled up outside the off-site CIA base, a soft yawn escaped from Daniella's lips as she removed her head from Charles' shoulders only to see him smiling down at her.

"Sleepy beautiful ?" Charles' asked with his normal charming tone, causing the soft peachy blush to spread out over Daniella's cheeks, as he helped her out of the car.

"Indeed I am," Daniella replied as Charles' enlaced his fingers with hers.

"Welcome to my facility," Agent Platt announced, as both Raven and Daniella looked up at the building in sudden awe of the size and the clarity of the structure.

"It's amazing," Raven commented, as Agent Platt went back to speak, Daniella's attention was captured by Erik, ever since he had been rescued from drowning in the Miami harbour, he hadn't spoke a word to anyone, the only thing he had done was analyse the blue-haired mutant.

"Are you alright Erik ?" Daniella questioned gently, looking over the tall, well-built man, as he smiled gently.

"Quite," He replied, "You know, I find your mutation interesting, it's incredible that you are not only an absorber but an adaptor also, it is a very uncommon and preferably rare mutation,"

"Thank you, It's quite useful," She replied meekly, "I must say, Metal manipulation is quite interesting in itself,"

"This guy, Shaw, Schmitt, whatever his name is, he's working with the Russian's," Platt stated, "We might need your help to stop him,"

"So I take it we're the CIA's mutant division ?" Daniella enquired with an almost sarcastic edge as Charles shot her a pointed look, Erik simply smiled, knowing he'd get on more than fine with the fiery blue-haired girl.

"Something like that," Platt replied, as he led them through the long and winding corridors til they were faced with lab counters and a large air hanger, hanging from the roof behind which was a wind generator propelled against the wall.

"Its uh supersonic, best model ever built," A boy no older then 19-20 spoke up, catching both Raven and Daniella's attention, he was taller than Charles' that was for sure, with ruffled brown hair and thick rimmed black glasses hiding his blue eyes, "You should see it in real life, it's incredible,"

"Hank; these are the new recruits I was telling you about," Platt stated, as Charles moved forward excitedly to introduce himself to the boy, "Everyone, this is Hank McCoy, one of our most talented young researchers,"

"How wonderful," Charles announced stepping forward to shake Hank's hand, "Another mutant, already here, why didn't you say ?"

Looking over at Agent Platt, Daniella sighed slightly, Platt had no idea about Hank's mutation until Charles blatantly 'outted' the boy to his boss, "Not again,"

"Sorry, What ?" Agent Platt asked, questioning lacing his words.

"That's because you didn't know," Charles muttered before turning back to Hank, "I am so, so terribly sorry,"

"Hank ?" Agent Platt questioned once again.

"You never asked," Hank replied, "So - I never said,"

"So your mutation is what ?" Raven asked, "That you're super smart ?"

"I'll say, Hank, here graduated from Harvard at the age of 15," Charles commented, causing the glasses-clad boy to smile embarrassed to all the attention being focused on him.

"I wish that's all it was," Hank said almost shyly, his attention now focused on the blonde at the back of the huddle as Raven smiled politely at him, Daniella stepped out from beside Charles with a soft smile.

"You're amongst friends here Hank," She said gently, "You can show off,"

They all watched slightly amazed as Hank slipped out of his shoes, revealing hand-like feet, causing both Raven and Moira to gasp a little whilst Daniella, Charles and Erik stood amazed.

"Splendid," Charles spoke up breaking the silence.

"Sorry," Hank murmured as he slid past the excited huddle, causing them to take a step back. Daniella crossed her arms across her chest, smiling as he flipped upside down, his feet grasping onto the base of the plane causing her jaw to drop slightly in amazement.

"That is incredible," She commented breathlessly.

"You're amazing," Raven said smiling as she walked right over -closely- to Hank, who whilst blushing hopped back down so he was upright."Ta-Da," Hank smiled pulling back on his socks and shoes.

"What age are you Hank, if you don't mind me asking ?" Daniella questioned in wonder, if he had been smart enough to graduate from Harvard at 15, and already be working with the C.I.A, he must still be quite young.

"I don't mind, I'm 19," Hank replied, "You ?"

"Oh," Daniella stated a small blush forming over her cheeks, she was never used to telling people her age, since it never changed, "I'm 24,"

"Oh, how rude of us !" Raven exclaimed, "We didn't even introduce ourselves ! I'm Raven Darkholme , this is Daniella Ford, That's Charles Xavier and the big guy over there is Erik Lehnsherr … Oh ! And this is Moira,"

"Um," Hank murmured, "What can you do ?"

"I'm a shape-shifter," Raven replied with a bright smile, "Charles' is a telepath, Daniella is a adapter and an absorber, and Erik can control metals,"

"Are you enjoying introducing us all ?" Daniella laughed, "We can talk,"

"Sorry Danni, got a little carried away," Raven smiled meekly, "Anything to add Miss Ford ?"

"Um no, I don't think so," Daniella replied smiling, "Is there anything else you want to know about any of us ?"

"No, I don't think so," Hank replied with a smile.

"Well now that we're done with that, I think I'm gonna go for a walk around the site," Daniella said with a small hinting smile as she looked up at Charles, "Wanna join me ?"

"I need to go over some things with Moira," Charles replied not catching on to Daniella's subtle hinting of wanting a chat - alone - with him, "I'll catch up with you later, 'kay ?"

"Yeah I guess so," She sighed before turning to the rest of the group, "Any of you up for a little walk ?"

"I'll accompany you Miss Ford," Erik spoke up with a smile, causing the blue-haired mutant to smile brightly at her new-formed friend."Then let's go," Daniella smiled.

After a few hours of walking around the suddenly vast seeming C.I.A base, Daniella hopped up onto a small ledge that looked out over the large green grassy area, "You gonna join me or just look at the wall ?"

Chuckling Erik pulled himself up onto the ledge next to the younger girl as she shuffled over to make more room for the more muscular man beside her, in less than seconds, Daniella's attention was back out onto the green, watching as a stray deer ran across the grass in long strides.

Clearing his throat, Erik caught the girls attention sharply, "When they said you were an absorber … how do you absorb the mutated gift of another person ?"

"Oh, Well …" Daniella mused for a second thinking the best way to explain her mutation, especially when Charles usually explained it in an 'Oxford' way, "The mutation usually seeps through the pads of my fingers, hence I wear gloves sometimes, but sometimes the mutated gift transfers stronger when the touch is more sustained,"

"Example ?" Erik questioned with a broad smile as he watched the wondrous creature in front of him think to herself.

"I guess, holding hands or even just palm-to-palm contact," Daniella replied, "Sensual acts like embraces - I guess work too,"

"Ah, I see," Erik replied, doing his best not to chuckle loudly at the blush upon her face.

"Um Danni ?" Charles questioned having walked round the facility trying to find her, only to find her blushing in close quarters with Erik made him frown slightly.

"Hey love," Daniella smiled brightly down at him, "Finished with Moira ?"

"Yes," Charles replied, "Is that walk still on the cards or do you wanna go see your new living arrangement for a little while ?"

"Oh, I'll take a look at my new living arrangement, thank you Darlin'" Daniella smiled before turning to Erik, "Thanks for chatting too me,"

"No, thank you for keeping me company Miss Daniella," Erik smirked hopping down from the ledge as he walked away round the corner for his own little tour of the facility, when really he was looking for Shaw's file.

"Now, what was this you were saying about living arrangements ?" Daniella asked with an almost seductive smile as she sprung down from the ledge, moving so she was directly in front of Charles, her purple eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You and I are sharing a room, unless you don't want to I thi-"

Laughing softly at his rambling, Daniella propped herself up onto her toes, pressing her lips gently to Charles' in an attempt to shut him up, which evidently it did, as he wormed his arms around her petite waist pulling her in against him making her smile.

"I'll share a room with you if that means, we can continue this," Daniella whispered as she pulled away slightly from him, a sly smile appearing across the telepaths face as he moved one hand away from her waist, pressing two fingers to his temple with a wink.

_'We can continue this, if you can withstand the thought of me ravishing you with the lights on'_

"That was the sexiest thing you could think of ?" Daniella questioned with her eyebrow raised as Charles blushed slightly, "Aw, looks like I'll need to teach you a little better,"

As soon as her body hit the red throw covered bed, Daniella bounced a little giggling as Charles locked the door to the - light red painted - room they were staying in with a smile, "This room has some of the best features that even London inns don't offer,"

"Charles," Daniella stated with a smirk on her face, as Charles replied with a simple 'hmm' "Get over here, and I'll teach you something Oxford won't give you a degree for,"

Thudding footsteps echoed around the facility, causing Charles to awake from his slumber running his fingers through his slightly tangled hair, he looked down at the sleeping girl beside him with a smirk, she was curled up in against his side, the thin white sheet slipping as he moved to reveal the creamy pale curve of her back in the dull moonlight.

Pulling on his previously discarded clothes, he disappeared out of the room careful not to wake Daniella, who would have murdered him for waking her, tip-toeing down the hallway, Charles found himself at the front doors to the facility, where Erik had already passed, a briefcase in his hands.

"From what I know about you, I'm surprised you've managed to stay this long," Charles stated alerting Erik to the fact he wasn't getting away that easily.

"What do you know about me ?" Erik questioned.

"Everything,"

"Then you know to stay out of my head," Erik shot back.

"I'm sorry Erik, but both Daniella and I have seen what Shaw did to you, she felt your agony just like I did, I can help you," Charles replied.

"I don't need your help, or hers," Erik replied harshly.

"Don't kid yourself," Charles stated, "You needed my help last night, it's not just me you're walking away from. Here you have the chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself , I won't stop you from leaving, I could, but I wont, Shaw's got friends, you could do with some,"

"Where did you go ?" Daniella asked softly as soon as Charles re-entered the room, he smiled looking over at her, seeing as though she had dragged the white sheet up to cover herself as her hair lay tousled over her shoulders.

"Just a little walk love, nothing major," Charles replied shrugging out of his cardigan leaving it over the back of the armchair with a sigh, before sitting on the edge of the bed, whilst Daniella crawled up beside him.

"Is he going to leave ?" She questioned pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Charles' neck.

"I don't know Dee, we'll find out in the morning," He replied softly, "Find out in the morning,"

* * *

**Chapter Six should be up shortly ... but for the mean time R&R Please and No Flames :) RRG x **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
Mutant and Proud  
1962

Sitting half curled up at Charles' side, Daniella yawned gently to herself as a strand of her blue hair fell from the soft bun she had tied her hair in to try contain it from the previous nights activities.

"Hank turned that radar installation into a transmitter, it's designed to amplify your brainwaves, so it could enhance your telepathic abilities, help us find other mutants for our division," Platt explained,

"What if they don't want to be found by you ?" Erik questioned, catching their attention a smile spreading onto Daniella's face only to be returned with a frowning glare from Erik making her arch a brow at him confused.

"Erik," Charles stated, "You decided to stay ?"

"If a new species are being discovered, it should be by it's own kind," Erik argued, ignoring Charles' previous statement as if it had never been made, "Charles and I find the mutants, no suits."

"Okay," Daniella said softly as she moved to get up from Charles' side, "I know where I am not needed nor wanted,"

"Nu-uh, " Charles whispered, pulling her back down in against his side, "You go now, and you'll fall asleep against a wall and end up hurting yourself,"

"First of all that is my machine out there," Platt stated forcefully causing Daniella to laugh slightly.

"I thought that was Hank's machine outside," She said with a smirk.

Ignoring her, Platt continued, "And second of all, this is Charles' decision, Charles is fine with the C.I.A being involved, ain't that right ?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm with Erik," Charles corrected, "We'll find them alone,"

"What if I say no ?" Platt questioned.

"Then good luck using your installation without me," Charles replied.

"We have the assistance of your little friend here," Platt stated jabbing his thumb over at a rather enraged Daniella.

"Excuse me ?" Daniella questioned as Charles took her hand soothingly, she was easily annoyed when she was still tired and being referred to as 'Charles little friend' didn't lighten her mood, "Didn't your mum tell you not to point and to address a lady with respect ? Now if you'd excuse me, I have a grouchy blonde to wake up,"

Walking away down the corridor, Daniella could feel the anger working through her veins like wild fire, the only problem being, she wasn't angry, at least not anymore, pressing her index finger back to her temple she sighed, feeling the waves of hidden anger rolling off of Charles, _'You okay there hotshot ?' _

_'Mmm … Just not too thrilled with Agent Platt right now, call back later ?' _Charles replied keeping a firm eye on Erik as he took a seat beside him, both men turning to look at Agent Platt to discuss tactics.

_'Will do,' _Daniella smiled gently, _'Just don't flip your top, at least when I'm not there to see it' _

"Raven !" Daniella yelled hammering her fist off of the door, knowing the blonde would have her head buried under the feather pillows, "You got two seconds to answer this door before I kick it I-"

"I'm up !" Raven yelled swinging the door open with a bright smile, "Good morning Miss Ford, is there any reason your banging on my door instead of Charles' head board ?"

Looking at the blonde in shock, Daniella laughed slightly, "We've to meet both Charles and Erik out on the green in five minutes, so we can meet Hank to discuss his radio installation,"

"Oh right okay," Raven said slightly chirper, "I'll get ready,"

Fifteen minutes later, Raven and Daniella finally appeared walking across the green, Daniella smiling up at the morning sun, as the heat of the suns rays skimmed across her pale cheeks, whilst Raven just sulked along beside her wishing she was back in bed with a cup of tea.

"Took you long enough," Charles teased as soon as the two girls reached them, Daniella smiled looking up at him bumping her shoulder against his arm, "Oh touchy,"

"What like you last night ?" She whispered with a teasing smile, as she walked ahead with Raven, both girls walking up the curving steps inside the golf-ball shaped installation, to find Hank standing with a bright smile and a lab coat.

"Morning," He said flashing Raven a bright smile, making Daniella look up at Charles and Erik with an expectant look.

"This is an incredible instalment," Daniella commented looking around the slightly padded walls.

"I call it Cerebro," Hank commented, "As in the Spanish for brain,"

"Yes," Charles replied.

"Okay, so, the electrodes connect Charles to the transmitter on the roof, when he picks up a mutant, his brain sends a signal through the relay, and then the co-ordinates of their location are printed out here," Hank explained showing vaguely how it worked, as Charles climbed up onto the small podium, lowering the wired headpiece down.

"Having fun love ?" Daniella asked, looking up at Charles as he scowled playfully back down at her.

"What an adorable lab-rat you make Charles," Erik teased causing Daniella to discreetly turn to high-five him, to which for once he smiled and complied.

"Don't spoil this for me, Erik," Charles commented.

"I've been a lab-rat, I know one when I see one," Erik replied.

"Okay, great, are you sure we can't shave your head ?" Hank asked checking the wires on the piece of plastic above Charles' head, causing both Charles and Daniella to scowl.

"Don't touch my hair," Charles stated.

"Yeah, just leave it where it is," Daniella agreed smiling, as Hank wandered back off to the controls, flicking more switches.

"Dee, Love, please stop looking at me like I'm about to be incinerated," Charles requested causing a small smile to spread across her face making him smile in return.

The lights around the sphere began to dim, meaning the only light was the light emitting from the device hovering above Charles' head, the machine began to power up, and in surprise, Charles latched out grasping onto the railings causing Raven and Daniella to flinch.

"It's working," Hank told them, as Daniella kept her eyes locked on Charles watching as his breathing changed back and forth between calm and rugged.

Having been searching for mutants for over 20 minutes, Hank began to power down the machine, meaning Charles was able to slip away from the machine, and stumble down over next to Daniella, as he automatically wormed his arm around her waist.

"Theres hundreds of co-ordinates," Hank announced holding the long sheet of white ink marked paper.

"At least your hair is still there," Daniella said with a bright smile,

"Yeah, yeah," Charles replied leaving a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Here's the co-ordinates," Hank said handing the sheet to Erik, who looked over the different points quickly.

"We need to get going right away," Erik stated.

"Then, we go now," Charles replied.

"Do you have to ?" Daniella asked propping herself up on her tip-toes, "What are me and Raven gonna do whilst you and Erik are off playing find the mutant ?"

"Dee, we'll be back as soon as we can," Charles sighed.

"Then if your gonna be back so soon; why have Raven and I to stay here, somewhere that we don't know ?" Daniella asked, her anger bubbling away again.

"It's for your safety," Charles whispered, trying to prevent the angry mutant in front of him from making a scene, "We'll be back as soon as we can,"

"Yeah, Yeah," Daniella replied following Raven as both girls disappeared out back onto the green, ready to just spend the day sulking about the facility.

By the time Charles got back to their room to start packing a bag for their little expedition, he had expected to find Daniella curled up on the over-sized double bed, but instead he found a cat, not just any cat, but a blue cat, raising his eyebrow, he watched the feline jump from the windowsill down onto the bed, "Dee ?"

As the cat meowed in response, Charles watched amused as the fluffy blue cat malted back to its original form, meaning Daniella was now sitting where the cat had been sitting, "What ?"

"A cat ? Really Daniella ?" Charles asked as he grabbed a small tanned leather bag from beside the bed, and dropped it down on top of the red throw.

"Yes," Daniella replied simply with a pout, "I like cats, they're cute and furry"

"You alright ?" Charles asked cutting to the chase as he folded at least two shirts and ties away into his bag, watching out of the corner of his eye as Daniella flopped onto her stomach crossing her ankles over.

"Guess so," She replied, "When are you and Erik leaving ?"

"In about an hour why ?" Charles asked seeing the little glimmer of hope in her eyes, knowing what she meant, "Nope,"

"Aww" Daniella pouted, "Why ?"

"Cause I'm knackered after last night," Charles admitted refusing to become victim to Daniella's famous puppy dog face.

"Can I at least get a little kiss then ?" She asked innocently, making Charles roll his eyes slightly, as he crawled up beside her, gently kissing her, pulling away before she could pull him closer, "No fair,"

"Aw don't pout Honey, I'll be back before you know it," Charles promised before leaving the pouting girl to her own devices.

As word reached back to the facility, so far the only mutants that had been encountered on Erik and Charles' round tip was a group of four.

Angel Salvadore; a Stripper, Armando Munoz; a Cabby, Alex Summers; The only person to enjoy solitary confinement and finally, Sean Cassidey; a Class-A flirt.

* * *

**_Chapter six is complete =D_**

**Thank you to the reviews, the alerts and the favourites ... and even thank you to the ones who have added me to their favoirite autors I'm touched**

**r&r please with no flames**  
**RRG x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys ... Sorry about the hold up :( Fanfiction wasn't letting me log into my account so I couldn't upload anything so I hope this makes up for it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Mutant and Proud  
1962

Now that the 'new recruits' were on-site, they were introduced to Raven and Daniella in the 'best' way possible, leave them in a brightly lit room, with as many breakable objects as possible.

"We should think of code-names," Raven stated, whilst Daniella looked up at her with a smile from the floor as she sipped her water slowly, "We're government agents now, we should have secret codenames,"

"I wouldn't go that far Raven," Daniella replied.

"I wanna be called Mystique," Raven said brightly, ignoring what Daniella had said completely considering they were never really supposed to be the new C.I.A mutant division in the first places.

"Damn ! I wanted to be called Mystique !" Seam laughed, Daniella had grown to like Sean considering he had only been there under three hours it was an achievement. Sean was reasonably taller than her, with freckles ghosting across his pale cheeks, whilst red hair hung in loose curls almost in front of his eyes, however the one thing that got Daniella's attention the most was the fact that he flirted with anything in a skirt.

"Tuff, I called it," Raven laughed, as she changed to look like Sean causing the group to gasp in shock, excluding Daniella, "I'm way more mysterious than you,"

"Wow," The collective gasps echoed around the room, as they clapped and laughed whilst Raven reverted back to 'normal,' smiling at the new group, Daniella looked up at Darwin, the cabby, he was taller than Sean, with turfed black hair and darker skin, and homely brown eyes, "Darwin, what about you ?"

"Well, Darwin is already a nickname, adapt to survive an' all," He replied standing up, "Check this out,"

Watching intrigued, eyes followed Darwin's movements as he stood beside the fish tank, before dunking his head under the water as gills appeared and he was able to open his mouth.

"That's awesome," Alex commented from his place in the confined armchair.

"What about you ?" Darwin asked pointing at Sean, who looked as if to already have been deep in thought over his new code-name.

"I want to be," Sean paused still thinking, "Banshee,"

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit ?" Hank asked, as Sean got up to his feet crouching down so he was in line with the glass coffee table.

"You may want to cover your ears," He warned, as they all did as he asked, before watching him intently, as he parted his lips slightly letting out a small 'yelp' that evidently caused the window to shatter.

"Oh my god," Daniella muttered, hoping that before Charles and Erik got back from their meeting with Moira she'd be able to explain what had happened to the window.

"Your turn," Sean said pointing over to Angel who smiled.

"Well, my stage name is Angel," She replied as she stood up shrugging out of her leather jacket, as her pink tinged wings appeared unfolded from her back, "Kind of fits,"

"You can fly ?" Raven exclaimed.

"Mhmmm," Angel replied, as she turned to face the broken window, pushing her lips together as a small acidic like ball sprouted out from her lips, burning in against the grass, as they all clapped and oh'd, Angel turned to Daniella with a smile,

"What about you blue ?"

Scowling, Daniella pushed herself up from the ground taking a deep breath, as she pictured herself burning alive encased in red flames, smiling she watched as her body converted to be entirely made of ice, "Or," Remembering she was encased with ice, she took another deep breath as the ice melted away as flames trickled around her body before she became a roaring source of fire.

"Holy shit," Alex rasped out as Daniella blew the soft flames off of her arms, "What else can you do ?"

"This," Daniella replied as she reached over touching Raven's shoulder with a smile, before changing to look like her 'sister' "That too,"

"So you're a what ?" Angel asked snidely making Daniella, who now had reverted back to her original form, scowl.

"She's an adaptor and an absorber," Hank spoke up smiling over at Daniella who smiled in return.

"Not only, that she can stop someone from aging, but it can be dangerous," Raven blurted out making Daniella groan slightly.

"I say we either call you, smokin' hot, beautiful, foxy, or Wonderella," Alex suggested winking at her.

"What about tailor ?," Hank questioned, "Since you can change to whatever you want ?"

"I like it," Daniella replied, "And as much as I appreciate the thought Alex, I have a boyfriend,"

"Anyone we know ?" Sean asked suddenly interested, his first immediate thought being Hank.

"You know how the English man that probably kept doing this ?" Daniella asked holding her two fingers up to her temple as they all nodded, "Yeah, I keep him young,"

"What about you Hank ?" Darwin asked seeing the look of discomfort that was now displayed upon Daniella's face since she had to talk about her relationship with the worst example.

"What's your name ?" Angel asked,

"I got an idea," Alex spoke up, "How 'bout Big Foot ?"

"Well, you know what they say about guys with big feet, and your's are looking pretty small," Raven giggled.

"Okay, now, Alex what is your gift, what can you do ?" Darwin asked,

"It's um, just er, I just can't do it, I cant do it in here," Alex said nervously.

"Can you do it out there ?" Darwin questioned.

"Why don't you just do it out there," Raven suggested.

A chorus of 'Come On' and 'Alex' echoed around the room, as the muscular blonde teen abandoned his bottle on the table as he got up, walking out over the broken window outside, before turning back to his newly found 'friends'

"Get down when I tell you," "Get down when I tell you," Sean mocked causing Daniella to hit his arm playfully.

"Get back !" Alex instructed as they all leaned out of the window, "Get back !"

None of them moved apart from Daniella who moved back an inch, "Whatever,"

The group looked on eyes widened as Alex moved his body around until several red glowing rings swung off of his body flying off in random directions, one of which sliced the bronze statue that stood in the middle of the green clean in half.

"Okay, now that the show n tell is over," Raven paused, "Can we party ?"

As the music blared through the half broken room, Daniella glanced up from her place on the couch as Sean plopped down beside her, draping his arm over the back of the couch where she was sitting, "Can I help you Sean ?"

"Yeah," He replied as she arched her brow waiting, "Stop me from aging,"

"Seriously ?" She asked as if he was crazy, "Did you not hear what Raven said, it could kill you,"

"Hey, life is short, and I trust you," Sean replied.

"You only just met me !" Daniella said bewildered.

"Just do it, come on, you can do it," Sean provoked, as Daniella shook her head, feeling the little shocks work their way down her arms to the pads of her fingers, but she still shook her head, "Aw ! I'll get you to do it before the mo-"

"What are you doing ?" Moira demanded, causing the group to stop what they were doing automatically, as the music stopped and everybody returned to the right way up, meaning Hank wasn't upside down anymore.

"Who destroyed the stature !" Moira snapped, as she continued to grill the 'children' Erik looked over to where Daniella was, to see she was watching the situation carefully, it was clear she hadn't done anything wrong throughout the night, if it was she would be panicking and fidgeting, but she wasn't she was just holding her glass of water steady in her hand.

"Alex," Hank stated.

"No," Raven stated, "We need to call him Havok, that's his codename now, and we were thinking you should be called Professor X and you should be Magneto,"

"Exceptional," Erik commented.

"Raven, Daniella, I expect more from you," Charles stated as he walked away from the rest of them.

Looking over at Daniella, Raven could see the fire burning away behind her best friends eyes, in the blink of an eye, her glass was spilled across the floor, and she had stormed off out of the broken window after him, her blue hair flared out behind her as she went.

"Moira !" She yelled to catch the Agent's attention.

"Yes ?" She questioned seeming a little calmer than she did less than two minutes ago.

"I am really sorry about the mess back there, we'll have it fixed by tomorrow," Daniella promised trying to smooth things over, for their sake never mind hers.

"And that matters to me why ?" Moira snapped.

"C'mon, McTaggert, She's trying to make amends, she didn't do anything wrong tonight, that's obvious," Erik defended, as Daniella smiled weakly up at him, whilst Moira just stormed off.

"Daniella, a word ?" Charles stated walking further out into the yard, causing Daniella to follow him her arms folded.

"If you're gonna shout at me save it," She whispered as he paused to look at her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing ?" He asked, causing her to look at him angrily.

From the broken window, Raven stood nervously as she watched her best-friend, and her 'brother' argue angrily with each other, with every angry word they took a step closer to each other so they were almost chest to chest. Raven could feel the panic raise up through her as she watched Daniella's hand curl up into a fist.

"Stop acting like this was all my fault !" Daniella snapped, "I showed them what I could do, we all showed each other what we could do, then whilst they decided to have a good time, I sat it out, cause I knew I'd get the blame as soon as you got back !"

"What's that supposed to mean !" Charles asked angrily.

"That you act like my dad half the time ! When you think it's me that's done something wrong I get the third degree as if I was a child being scolded for writing on the walls with crayon !" She replied.

"I do not act like you're dad ! I'd never do that ! But what you were doing in there -"

"I wasn't doing anything ! I sat on the fucking couch and did nothing !" She yelled pushing him back a little with as much force as she could muster, "Nothing ! Now I could have joined in back there ! I could have had fun with my new friends but if I did, I'd get the wrath of hell put on me !"

"But -"

"No ! Enough !" She whispered, "I'm going back inside, I know you have to get ready for Russia, so I won't intrude,"

As she went to turn away from him; Charles reached out catching her hand pulling her back in towards him as she just shook her head trying to get away from him, "Please Dee wait,"

"What Charles ?" She asked with a sigh, "I have some cleaning to do ?"

"I'm sorry," He whispered in against her hair.

"Sure," She replied pulling away from him, and instead of going back in to where the on looking mutants were she walked off through a different door to where she knew she'd find the little 'secret' door that would take her up onto the roof.

Pushing open the door, Daniella slipped out onto the roof, slouching down against one of the metal vents, just sighing to herself. She didn't like to be the pathetic whiney little girl but when he treated her like it, it got to her.

Hearing the door open again, she looked up slightly smiling when she saw Raven standing in front of her, "Wanna talk about it ?"

"Sure,"

* * *

**So that is the end of chapter seven :/ might have chapter eight up tonight too just depends on my writing criteria for tonight got other stories to work on too.**

I** know this chapter might have not been the best but hey-ho if it wasn't I'll pick it up in the next chapter**

**But for now; R&R No flames please**

**RRG x**

**P.S THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND ALERTS ... LOVE YOU GUYS !**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
Mutant and Proud  
1962

"Jesus man; you're killin' me" Darwin complained as Alex continued to beat his high-score on the pinball machine, whilst the rest of the group sat on the now fixed couches, talking amongst themselves.

"Don't beat yourself up, I've had a lot of spare time," Alex replied not moving to lift his gaze up from the machine.

"Oh I didn't know the circus was in town," One of the on-duty Agents teased as he walked past the newly fixed window, "Come on Honey, give us a 'lil,"

"Come on let's see the foot," The other Agent cackled from beside his colleague.

"Hank," Daniella stated looking up from her newsprint, "Shut those damn blinds before I end up injuring those idiots,"

As Hank moved to shut the blinds, Raven looked over at Daniella with her eyebrow raised, even though both girls had sat for almost an hour talking things through the night before, all day Daniella had been in the worlds worst mood, and the Agent's constant teasing was certainly not helping her mood.

"Their just guys being stupid," Raven comforted.

"Guys being stupid, I can handle, I've dealt with that my whole life, but I'd rather a whole load of guys stare at me with my clothes off, than the way these ones stare at me," Angel replied.

"At us," Raven added, just as rumbling and crashing echoed through the windows, causing them all to look around at each other trying to find the source of the noise.

"What was that ?" Darwin questioned, "I don't know, but something doesn't feel right," Daniella replied leaving her newsprint on the coffee table, moving to open up the blinds.

"What the hell is going on ?" Sean asked, Darwin went to answer as the body of Agent Platt came crashing down from a height, landing in front of the window with a thud, causing screams to echo through the room. As the facility lights went up, the group of mutants dove away from the window as bodies continued to fall onto the green.

"Oh god," Daniella whispered hands grasped over her mouth, as the group of armed guards stood ready to shoot, just as an almost devil looking man appeared behind him, turning one of the shooting guards to the window causing it to shatter.

Throwing themselves down behind the couch, Daniella found herself tangled up in Alex's arms, considering the blonde could emit plasma rings, she felt safer-ish. Watching out the window, a crash echoed through their ears as a gusting tornado swept across the grounds destroying Cerebro as it went.

"Stay here my ass !" Darwin shouted, "Let's go,"

Running out into the corridors, the teens were met with armed guards, stood guns pointing down the hall at whatever it was they considered the threat, "Get back !"

"We can help !" As the words yelled from their lips, an explosion ripped through the hall, causing them to run as fast as possible back to their 'safe-room' only to see the gusting tornado was getting closer and closer to the window, whilst the demonic mutant was leaping around the green continuing to kill whatever agents he could get his hands on; as if on cue one of the agents hurtled through the window breaking the glass, leaving both windows shattered.

"Oh god," Hank muttered almost to himself, as gun shot was heard outside the doors.

"Here, you want the mutants ? They're right through that door ! Just let us normal people go !" The doors swung open, revealing a tall man head concealed inside a helmet, he moved to stand in front of the spooked huddle with a smile. Squinting slightly, Daniella let out a shaky breath, she recognised the man in front of her, it was Sebastian Shaw.

"Where is the telepath ?" Shaw questioned.

"He's not here," The demonic mutant replied, a thick Russian accent roaming around the room.

"Too bad, means I can take this silly thing off," Shaw stated, "Good Evening, I'm Sebastian Shaw, and I'm not here to hurt you,"

"Freeze !"

"Azazel," Shaw stated as the demonic mutant known as Azazel disappeared out into the green, and reappeared as the guards body fell to the ground.

"My friends, there is a revolution coming, when man-kind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice, being enslaved or rise up to rule, choose freely, but know if you choose otherwise, by definition, you are against us," Shaw said as he extended his hand, "So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you … or join me, and you can live like kings and queens,"

"Angel ?" Raven asked watching as the leather clad girl took Shaw's hand walking towards the window.

"You kidding me ?" Sean asked, just as Alex pulled Daniella closer into his side noticing the looks she was getting from the mutant that had created the riptides.

"Come on," Angel replied, "We don't belong here and that's nothing to be ashamed of,"

"We have to do something," Daniella whispered.

"Can you control the elements ?" Darwin questioned down to Daniella, who nodded pressing her hand against Alex's chest, feeling the unfamiliar power overtake her body, looking up at Darwin she nodded.

"Stop ! I'm coming with you," Darwin stated walking away from the group, having gave Alex the final nod, who passed the plan onto Daniella who nodded shakily.

"Good choice," Shaw stated, "Now tell me about your mutation,"

"I adapt to survive, so I guess I'm coming with you," Darwin replied with a meek shrug.

"I like that," Shaw commented, the sound of his voice made Daniella's blood boil as she clenched her hand into a fist.

"Alex, Dee," Darwin stated.

"Get down," Daniella instructed, panic laced in her voice as she moved in beside Alex swirling her body around as the plasma rings swung off of her body, at the exact same time as Alex, as Darwin covered his body in rock having pulled Angel down with him.

Looking at the German born mutant, both mutants jaws dropped as they watched him absorb the energy they had released, as if it was an automatic reflex, Alex forced the panicked blue haired girl behind him.

"Protecting your fellow mutant, what a noble gesture," Shaw stated, "Feels good,"

As Darwin swung his fist straight for Shaw, the energy fuelled man grabbed the cabby by the chin, holding him still as the soft red glow from the plasma rings shone through his clasped hands, "Adapt to this,"

"No, no, no," Daniella whispered as she buried her head into Alex's leather jacket, that was until an idea struck her, pressing her index finger to her forehead, she searched around the different brainwaves until she found the one she wanted, and exactly what she wanted it to.

However, as she kept a straight face even though her bottom lip quivered as Darwin stretched his arm out to them, a sharp pain hit her head, whatever was inside Shaw's head was reflecting the image she was trying to put there, dropping to her knees, she fought to keep her breath, after one final breath her body collapsed sending her head crashing off of the coffee table.

"What the hell is going on !" Raven shrieked in upset, having just seen men upon men being destroyed and killed, then her almost-sister smacking her head off of the coffee table, blood dripping from the wound on her forehead, panic was the worst word to describe her.

"We need to stop the bleeding," Hank stated as Alex practically threw off his jacket holding it against the unconscious girls head, "What even happened to her ?"

"I think she was trying to buy Darwin some time," Sean admitted as he kept the unconscious Daniella elevated as Alex held the jacket to her head.

"What do we do now ?" The anxious teen questioned.

"We need to decide how we're gonna explain all of this to them when they get back tomorrow morning," Raven said as Hank got to work on temporary stitches.

* * *

**There we go anxious readers chapter eight is up and read by the time you get to this point hope you're liking this story so far 'cause I'm sure as hell enjoying writing it for you  
R&R Please No Flames  
RRG X **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
Mutant and Proud  
1962

She could hear voices, cars and birds, but she couldn't see anything, although she could feel the bodies beside her and supporting her, she couldn't see them.

This was what started Daniella's being able to see **who or what **was around her.

"Dee ?" Raven's voice carried through into her panicked mind, "Can you hear me ?"

"She can hear you," Hank replied, "She's squeezing my hand,"

"Raven !"

As soon as that voice hit her auditory nerve, Daniella knew that Charles was back, and she wanted nothing more than for her to open her eyes, but something in her head wasn't allowing her to open her eyes.

_'Open you're eyes Dee, come on ! Just open you're bloody ey-_'

Suddenly the bright blue sky was all Daniella could see, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as her inner battle ended, looking around she noticed Hank looking down at her with a smile on his face as she smiled back up at him.

"We've made arrangements for you to be taken home," Charles stated, his eyes darting around for the familiar blue hair, "Immediately,"

"We're not going home, and he's not going back to prison," Sean said firmly, with no room for argument.

"You're okay Daniella, just keep you're breathing even," Hank whispered, causing her to smile up at him in understanding.

Having heard Hank whispering, Raven looked down behind her a relieved smile spreading out over her features as she dropped down to her knees beside her best friend, "Thank God, You're okay !"

"Okay?" Moira stated, "Can someone explain what happened here ?"

"Shaw turned up here last night talkin' about some sort of war, Angel decided that she didn't belong here with you 'normal' people, but Darwin didn't think that would be a good idea, so he told Daniella and I what we were to do, we did it, and it didn't work," Alex explained his head hung low.

"Daniella looked as if she was trying to get into Shaw's mind, next thing she's on the deck having smacked her head off of the coffee table sporting a lovely head wound," Sean finished.

"Oh God," Charles choked out, as he stepped around Raven, seeing Daniella smile up at him, he smiled gently, "Are you alright Love ?"

"I can't remember what happened, so I don't remember the pain," She admitted, "Just the headache I got now, They're not going home Charles, Darwin is dead and we can't even bury him,"

"We can avenge him," Erik interrupted, causing them all to look over at him.

"Erik," Charles stated, "A word, please,"

"You alright Dee ?" Alex questioned leaning forward with a smile, Daniella smiled and nodded in return as Hank helped her to sit, although she was still leaning against him.

"Do you need a doctor Miss Ford ?" Moira questioned.

"No, Hank gave me stitches," Daniella replied, as both Charles and Erik rejoined the group.

"We'll have to train," Charles sighed, "All of us,"

"We can't stay here, I mean even if they re-open the department, it isn't safe," Hank stated, "We've got nowhere to go,"

"Yes we do," Charles admitted with a smile, "We do,"

"I think she's got a concussion," Moira informed Charles, who's smile changed into a look of worry as he stared back over at Daniella, who's eyes were fluttering open and closed repeatedly.

"I'm fine," Daniella sighed as she stood up shakily, "I think,"

"Danni, sit down," Raven instructed as both Hank and Sean moved to help the shaky mutant to sit back down.

After a seemingly endless three hours of driving, the group stood outside of the Xavier Family Mansion, whatever belongings they had in hand. Daniella stood shakily beside Charles as he kept his hand on her lower back, keeping her steady.

"This is yours ?" Sean asked in sudden awe.

"No," Charles replied with a smile, "It's ours,"

"Honestly Charles," Erik teased, "I don't know how you survived living in such hardship,"

"A hardship softened by Daniella and I," Raven smiled, "Come on time for the tour,"

"Are you alright honey ?" Charles asked looking down at Daniella as she stumbled slightly.

"I'm really tired, that's all," She replied with a soft yawn.

"Are we okay ?" Charles asked feeling like a school kid as soon as the words left his mouth, with a gentle smile she nodded against his arm as they stepped inside the mansion; looking around, Daniella found herself smiling, "There are lots of rooms in this house, so take your pick, Daniella, Raven and I still have some belongings in the house,"

Walking ahead, Daniella climbed up the stairs looking at all of the priceless knick-knacks that lined the shelves of the stair case, shuffling down the carpet trail hallway, she looked up and down the closed mahogany doors counting the doors til she found her own.

Pushing open the door, she smiled, everything was exactly the same as it was when she had left after her last visit; her new soft blue sheets stood out against the soft wood of the bed, sitting down on the edge of the bed, she picked up a photo frame - the photo was just the three of them smiling on the back balcony of the house.

"Hello Love," Charles smiled from the door, turning to look over her shoulder, she waved finally feeling better, "How you feelin' now ?"

"Better," Daniella replied putting her photo-frame back down on the bedside table, "Got my energy back,"

"That's good," Charles replied smiling, "Mind if I come in,"

Laughing, Daniella nodded, "When has my response ever stopped you entering my room before ?"

Chuckling, Charles walked across the room, before sitting down beside her with a soft smile, "I'm sorry I left you all there,"

"It wasn't your fault Charles," Daniella sighed knowing in advance that the newly made Professor would begin to blame himself for her injury as well as Darwin's death, "You couldn't have known that Shaw knew where we were,"

Sighing to himself, Charles moved off of the subject quickly, "We've got training soon, you up to it ?"

"When have I ever turned down training ?" Daniella shot back sarcastically, since she was more prone to going for a run around the Oxford Campus when she wasn't in a lecture, but excess training wasn't her thing.

"Never," Charles shot back with the same sarcastic edge as Daniella, smirking to himself he slid closer to her, pressing a gentle kiss to her bare shoulder making her smile.

"Not now Charles," Daniella smiled, "Training comes first Mister,"

"Dee," Charles murmured against her skin, making her smirk slightly, "This is the second time we've been alone since we got here,"

"I know that," Daniella replied, "But we have work to do if we are gonna beat Shaw,"

"C'mon," Charles tried again as he kissed her collar bone, causing her to shiver slightly but she took a breath before turning to look at him.

"We have training," Daniella repeated as she pushed herself up off of the bed with a smile, turning to face him she leant down a little to press a gentle kiss against his awaiting lips, "There, happy ?"

"Not really," Charles replied with a smirk, as he sneakily got his arms around her waist pulling her down to him, making her laugh as his hands slid right down to the back of her thighs holding her in place, "Now possibly,"

Kissing her as gently as he could, both of them just relished in being together, none of them realising that the bedroom door was now open, with Alex, Sean, Hank and Raven standing present.

The sound of Alex clearing his throat, brought Daniella away from Charles with a start, whipping her head around the rosy red blush spread across her cheeks, "Um … Hey guys,"

"Havin' fun ?" Raven asked laughing.

"Ready to train I see ?" Sean added throwing in his little jab as he went causing Daniella to stand up from her bed with her arms folded.

"Yes, now if you would do me a favour and leave, I'd be able to get changed," Daniella replied, lips pushed into an almost straight line, as Raven took the hint leading the boys away from her door, "That means you too Charles,"

"I didn't do anything !" Charles complained laughing, as he folded his arms behind his head.

"You didn't do anything ? Seriously !" Daniella exclaimed laughing, "You pulled me back to bed !"

"So," Charles replied innocently.

"I've rubbed off on you far too much," Daniella laughed slightly before pointing to the semi-open door, "Now out !"

"Fine," Charles huffed hauling himself up off of her bed, heading towards the door, "See you downstairs,"

Shutting the door over tightly, Daniella flicked the small lock she had installed on the door, before changing into her grey sweats and white vest that she had let stowed away in her make-shift wardrobe.

"There ready," She muttered to herself, stepping out back into the hall, she found Sean sitting at the top stair, looking up at the designed ceiling, "You alright Sean ?"

"Oh, yeah Dee I'm fine," He replied smiling up at the blue-haired girl as she sat down beside him, "Mind if I ask you a question ?"

"Nope," Daniella replied with a smile, "Fire away,"

"How did you meet Raven and Charles ?" Sean asked leaning forward, hands cupping his chin.

"Well, it was a couple of years before my aging stopped, so I must have been about 18-19, I was out on the town with my friend from back in Scotland, Anna, she was always the one to go dancing, which didn't surprise me, so whilst she danced with a group of guys I knew from the small bakery just around the corner from my flat, I stood at the bar, not drinking but just observing the people around me," Daniella replied, "That was until I found someone else observing me -"

"The Professor ?" Sean asked as she nodded.

"I wasn't paying attention to him, so I guess he wanted my attention more than I thought, since when I turned back from my drink he was there with a smirk on his face and offered to buy me a drink, of course at that age, I didn't think twice but he had already ordered my drink before I'd told him what I was drinking, so when I asked, how did you know what I was drinking, he was in my head, and already knew about my mutation," Daniella continued.

"It was weird I guess, but there was something about him that drew me in, I instantly wanted to know more about him, that's when I met Raven, she came bounding over from dancing with some group of teens, and asked when they were going home, I almost thought they were dating until she introduced herself as his sister," Daniella laughed, "When they were leaving, I took his card,"

"So he was a flirt then ?" Sean asked laughing as both stood up from their place on the stairs.

"Pretty much," Daniella replied laughing, "Although, he is probably the only guy I'd met that was interested in me for me and not just my hair,"

* * *

**Yet again ... I apologise for the lack of up-dating as I've just got into my exam period so I'm buckled down with studying ect but this wee chapter should hopefully make up for it.**

**Sending out my love to all my reviewers, the favouriters and the followers ... thank you so much ! You's are keeping this story alive**

**R&R No Flames Please**  
**RRG x**


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, I am so so so so so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've been swamped trying to find more ideas to add to this and after countless viewings of my now scratched to death X-Men First Class DVD, I found ideas, so I should now be back on track with this story,  
**

**Yet again ... Really Sorry :( **

* * *

Chapter Ten  
Mutant and Proud

1962

Walking out into the bright sun, Daniella waved goodbye to Sean, she took off jogging round the side of the house, smiling when she rested her gaze of Charles and Erik waiting for her just at the stairs that led down onto the green, "Hey, sorry I took so long,"

"No problem at all," Charles replied with a smile.

"What do you need me to do ?" Daniella asked, "Or what do you want me to do ?"

"Train with Hank ?" Charles questioned, "I'm going to show Alex the bunkers, so would you mind ?"

"Not at all," Daniella replied with a smile as she pulled her leg up behind her in move to stretch, "What have I to do ?"

"That's up to you," Charles stated.

"Have fun," Erik added as both men turned to walk away from her.

"Wait !" Daniella shouted catching both of their attentions, "Where is Hank ?"

"Just round at the trees, he should be there waiting on you," Charles replied, as Daniella nodded jogging off to where she was to meet Hank.

"Hey Hank !" Daniella shouted as soon as she saw the glasses clad teen waiting against the wall, "Ready to train ?"

"Yeah," Hank replied, "What are we gonna do ?"

"Well, I'm thinking that you're not gonna need your shoes," Daniella said with a smile as Hank slid out of his trainers with a confused look, "Now that you've released your mutation, let's go for a run,"

"A run ?" Hank asked, Daniella didn't even reply, she just took off running, as Hank moved to catch up with her as he tried to take longer strides than her.

"Come on Hank !" Daniella yelled in encouragement, only to have Hank disappear out of her sight, with a bright smile she just continued to run, smiling up at Sean as she went.

"Back," Hank said as he ran up behind her tapping Daniella's shoulder giving her a slight fright.

"Congratulations Hank," Daniella exclaimed throwing her arms around Hank, hugging him tightly, "Even Raven couldn't beat me,"

"Um thanks, I - what now ?" Hank questioned, looking around Daniella found Erik standing staring at an aerial just across the green.

"Wanna see how good your control is whilst hanging upside down ?" Daniella offered.

"How are we gonna do that ?" Hank asked confused,

"Just gimme a minute," Daniella replied, "Erik ! Need your assistance for a minute,"

"What do you need ?" Erik questioned walking over to the two younger mutants, smiling slightly she touched his exposed arm gaining the metal controlling ability.

"That's all," Daniella smiled.

"Mind if I observe your training session ?" Erik questioned, intrigued as to what Daniella was using his ability for.

"Sure," Daniella replied turning back to Hank, "Now, for this little bit, I'm going to control a bar, a few feet off of the ground, what I need you to do is flip up and hold onto it, and I'll move it, got it ?

""Got it," Hank stated.

"Good, now duck," Daniella replied, as she held her and out to a piece of thick metal from the recently broken gate, flipping her palm over the pole came out of the ground, curling her hand into a fist and bringing it up to the side of her face, the pole came hurtling straight towards the group until Daniella's fist snapped out in a stopping motion causing the pole to hover a few feet off of the ground, "On you go,"

"Seriously ?" Hank asked, Daniella only nodded, doing as she asked, Hank flipped up onto the pole causing Daniella's hand to shake but she kept it as steady as she could.

"You okay Hank ?" Daniella asked looking at the upside down boy as she began to move it slowly from left to right.

"Check," Hank replied with a smile on his face, watching as Erik disappeared.

"Now hold on tight," Daniella warned, as she saw an empty crook on the mansion wall, seeing Hank's confusion she smiled, sending the pole hurtling a good six meters into the empty crook, luckily with Hank still clinging to it.

Racing across the grass, Danielle hopped up over the stone wall to where Hank was still hanging, "Are you alright ?"

"Yeah," Hank huffed slightly, "I'm good,"

"Wow, well done Hank, with feet like those - all you need is a red nose," Alex stated having walked around the corner as Hank flipped down from the pole, "Right, Bozo ?"

"I'm done," Hank stated walking away from the two.

"Come on Hank !" Daniella yelled after him, only to have him ignore her, "Now, what are you doing here Alex ?"

"I just set one of the bunkers on fire," He replied smugly, "Prof is still getting rid of the flames,"

"Whoa, I guess you're pretty proud of yourself ?" She snapped, "Huh,"

"What's the matter with you ?" Alex asked. "If we didn't try and stop Shaw maybe Darwin would still be alive and I would be able to focus without the reminder !" She snapped.

"Dee, it wasn't your fault," Alex whispered as he put his hand onto her shoulder, "Darwin told you to follow my lead, so it wasn't your fault,"

Sighing slightly, she let Alex pull her into a hug as her thoughts plagued her, "It's alright Dee,"

"Is she alright ?" Sean asked having came out of his own training session.

"Think so," Alex replied.

"Should I go get X ?" Sean asked.

"Good idea," Alex replied, "You okay Danni ?"

"Ish," She muttered

"Sean said there was a problem ?" Charles asked as he emerged from behind the trees, "What's going on ?"

"She's a little upset about Darwin," Alex stated, "Dee, you alright yet ?"

"Yeah," She replied as Alex spun her round into Charles' arms watching as the older man smoothed down her hair whispering sweet nothings against her hair.

"I'm going to go finish my jog," Alex informed them, before running off.

"What am I gonna do with you huh ?" Charles asked, still running his hands through her hair as she snuggled her head in against him, "Come on, let's go get some lunch huh ?"

"Sure," Daniella smiled slightly still feeling the bubble of emotion present in her chest.

Walking in through the glass-panelled door, Charles headed straight to the fridge pulling open the door, whilst Daniella hopped up onto the marble counter watching as he rummaged, "What is it you want for lunch then huh ?"

"Fruit," Daniella replied, she was a fruit-maniac, back home, the apartment was always stocked with fruit more importantly oranges.

"You haven't ate since yesterday and all you want is fruit ?" Charles asked, only to have her hmm instead of a yes, "Fine, we have … cherries, grapes, oranges, bananas, passion fruit, apples, grapefruit, pineapples, lemons, watermelon, stop me now,"

"Um … Cherries, apple and oranges," Daniella replied with a smile, as Charles gathered the necessary fruit from the fridge, "And a little bit of you,"

"Dee !" Charles exclaimed as Daniella put on an innocent pout causing him to playfully scowl at her,

"What ?" She questioned brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "It's rude to scowl,"

Without answering her, Charles turned away and began cutting up the fruit causing her to smirk as she hopped off of the counter walking up behind him, she rested her hands on his waist before popping over his shoulder to watch him as he chopped up the fruit, "You not speaking to me ?"

"I'm speaking aren't I ?" Charles questioned with his eyebrows furrowed, trying to think what could have gotten into the blue haired mutant, "You alright love ?"

"Mhmmm," She smiled reaching over to steal one of the cherries from the crystal bowl, before popping it into her mouth with a sigh, then she paused rolling her eyes, "I hate being an absorber,"

"Why's that ?" Charles questioned dropping the knife into the sink before turning to look at her, as she touched his arm smiling, "Oh,"

"_Raven ! For the love of God quit it !" _She snapped internally, whilst Charles chuckled from beside her stealing a piece of apple whilst she mentally threatened her best-fiend, _"If your gonna feel like that keep it to yourself !" _

"Better ?" Charles questioned, handing her the bowl with a smile, before kissing her forehead causing her to sigh gently,

"Better," She replied, sitting down at the table, whilst Charles sat across from her leaning forward onto his elbows, "Don't you have some mutants to train ?"

"Don't you have some training to do ?" Charles laughed, whilst Daniella just smirked as she continued to eat her fruit, "How did training with Hank go ?"

"Fine, got him to hang upside down then hurtled him into a brick wall," Daniella smirked seeing the look of sheer fright spread onto her boyfriends face, "He's not hurt if that's what your worried about,"

"Did you at least let him down ?" Charles asked leaning across to pick another piece of fruit only to have Daniella slap his hand away with a scowl, "Ow, sharing love,"

"Danni doesn't share food !" Daniella laughed, "But seriously I let him back down, well he flipped down,"

"You feeling better ?" Charles asked seeing as though she was now smiling and giggling away, she just nodded considering there was a segment of orange stuck in her mouth, "Good, hate to leave you but I need to go help Hank and Sean,"

"I might as well tag along, since there isn't much for me to try," She shrugged leaving her now empty bowl in the sink, "Any ideas professor ?"

"Don't call me professor, unless you want to lose the rest of the day," Charles warned with a dark, lust-filled glint in his eyes, his tone only made Daniella freeze half-stride.

"Well, I'll bite my tongue," She smiled, extending her hand to him, sighing he took her hand before they set off for the lab, knocking softly on the door, Daniella pushed the door open with a bright smile as she rushed over to help strap Sean into his fabricated wings, "Lookin' sharp Sean,"

"Why thank you Miss Ford," Sean laughed, "You look much better than you did a half hour ago,"

"Well, I guess I just needed a little love," Daniella smirked looking over at Charles as he went over the test with Hank, whilst Sean crinkled his nose, "To much ?"

"Just a tad," Sean replied, "Are you sure this is going to work ?"

"Anything is possible," Hank began, "I based the designs on -"

"Hank," Charles stated smiling, "Stop talking,"

"There you go," Daniella smiled giving one last final tug on the buckled strap, "You're all strapped on, in - I meant in !"

"Come on," Charles rolled his eyes nudging his shoulder against Daniella's as she popped her head out of the window along with Hank, playfully glaring over at Raven who just smiled innocently, "Now, remember, scream as hard as you can, you need the sound to be super sonic, and the sound-waves should carry you,"

"Should carry me ?" Sean questioned looking over at Daniella, "That's reassuring,"

"Good Luck" Daniella smiled, as Sean settled on the window sill looking out over the high grass hedge, "Ear plugs ! Don't forget to scream"

Everyone peered out of the window as Sean took a deep breath, lifting his arms up as he pushed himself off the ledge, only to let out something that resembled a yelp, sending him down into the hedge with a crispy thud, holding back her sniggers Daniella leant further out over the ledge looking down at him, "You okay ?"

"Peachy !" Sean yelled giving the thumbs up from the hedge.

"Alex, Hank, Daniella," Charles stated, causing the listed mutants to look over at him expectantly, "We're going to try out the prototype vest, if you would kindly join me in the bunkers,"

"Of course," Hank replied going over to one of the countless benches, picking up the black vest with a large bronze fitted disk on front.

The four walked out of the lab, leaving Raven to return to her weights, Erik to - well do whatever it was he had been doing, whilst Sean fished himself out of the hedge, Daniella walked ahead whilst the three boys strayed at the back, watching the blue-haired mutant practically dance down the hallway towards the stone path that led out to the practice bunkers.

"So what is it you need me to do ?" Daniella asked as she stepped past the iron doors, before turning to look at Charles, "I'm going to be a practice dummy aren't I ?"

"Kind of," Charles replied, turning around quickly as she began to re-model her vest into a crop since she was far too warm under ground inside the bunker.

"Sexy," Alex stated looking over at Daniella, who had busied herself stretching down the other end of the bunker, whilst Hank and Charles began to fit him into the vest.

"Well, this is just a prototype," Hank replied oblivious, "The real one will look considerably better, it'll be a whole suit. See, these sensors measure your energy output, this panel focuses it and the excess is absorbed"

"Daniella !" Charles shouted, causing her to look up with a smile before moving in between the two dummy mannequins, "Try hitting the one on the left or right, not the live one in the middle mind, Dee love, shield remember,"

"Good luck Alex," Daniella smiled as Charles and Hank stepped out behind the doors, causing her to gulp, as she shielded herself, almost jumping out of her skin as the dummy beside her exploded into a mass of flames, then the one on the other side of her, however when Alex lost control and began to fall she threw herself down onto the floor, "Never being a dummy again !"

* * *

**Yet again, really sorry about the wait for this chapter :(  
**  
**R&R Please, No Flames S'il vous plait :) **  
**RRG x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Mutant and Proud  
1962

**Later That Night **

Daniella sat cross legged on Raven's bed, her psychology book resting in the space between her legs, as Raven stood facing the mirror dragging her brush through her blonde hair, Daniella raised her eyes from the book with a smirk, "Hot date or something Rae ?"

"Um no," The shape-shifter blushed causing Daniella to laugh slightly, "Besides what about you ? Since when do you wear vests and shorts around the house !"

"Hey !" Daniella protested, "I've been working out all day, can't expect me to be walking around covered in sweat can you ?"

"Has this got anything to do with my 'not-controlling' emotions ?" Raven smirked, as she let the lustful emotion roll off her in waves, "It's not towards you, but it's funny to think that at this moment you want to go jump Charles,"

"Knock it off Raven," Daniella warned blocking off her mind to emotions causing Raven to scowl and pout,

"No fair," Raven complained, "Such a kill joy !"

"Excuse me for wanting at least a decant sleep tonight," Daniella shot back with a smirk, just as a rapid knock thudded against the room door, "Lemme guess, Hank ?"

"Yes, now can you leave ?" Raven asked causing Daniella to roll her eyes, however she nodded standing up from the bed, shutting over her book as she went, the blue-haired mutant smiled at her 'sister' before yanking open the door, smiling at Hank as she left.

Walking down the hall, Daniella grabbed her jumper from her bedroom before jogging up the conjoining set of stairs that led into the study, the closer she got the more easier it was to understand the muffled thoughts coming from the house, however, as soon as a wave of hurt hit her, she paused, she already knew who it was from but without Charles' ability she wouldn't be able to reach them.

Knocking on the study door, she rocked back and forth on her trainer heels, waiting for one of the men to invite her in.

"Come in," Erik stated, having taken a sip of his scotch, the door opened with a soft creak as Daniella padded across the carpeted floor with a soft smile.

"Am I interrupting ?" She questioned, holding her book to her stomach as she leant against the back of Erik's chair, looking down at the chess came in front of her, she could already predict some of Charles' moves, having spent so much time beating him at chess, although it came with the ability to block him out.

"Not at all love," Charles replied, gesturing for her to take a seat on one of the couches beside the roaring fire, with a smile she kicked her feet up on the couch and began to read, however, when she remembered the emotions, she hopped back up leaving her book open on the couch before touching Charles' back quickly, pretending to watch their game, "Something wrong ?"

"No, no," She smiled going back to sit down, however instead of picking back up her book she pressed her fingers to her temple letting out a sigh, _"Raven, what's wrong ?" _

_"Nothing, why would you think there was something wrong ?" _Raven thought. _"Well for, one you're now alone in your room and the hurt is rolling off you in waves, do you want me to come back down ?" _

_"No !" _Raven thought sharply,_ "No, I'm fine, just leave it alone," _

"Cuba," Charles stated, "Russia, America, it makes no difference, Shaw has declared war on mankind, on all of us - he has to be stopped "

"I'm not going to stop Shaw," Erik replied, causing Daniella to look up from her book, "I'm going to kill him, do you have it in you to allow that ? You've known all along why I was here Charles, Daniella knew it too the moment she spoke to me, but things have changed, what started as a covert mission, tomorrow, mankind will know that mutants exist, Shaw - us - they won't differentiate,"

"They'll fear us," Daniella spoke up, folding over the page on psychosis, before turning upright in her position on the couch, "And that fear will turn to hatred, because they won't know, and they won't wanna know,"

"Not if we stop a war," Charles insisted, shooting a side-ward glance over at Daniella who just shrugged, she knew that Erik had a point, and she knew that Charles knew he had a point, he just didn't want to listen, "Not if we can prevent Shaw, not if we risk our lives doing so,"

"Would they do the same for us ?" Erik asked, gesturing for Daniella to take the untouched Vodka Martini that was sitting on the table beside him, with a grateful smile, she reached over and grabbed the glass with a thankful glance.

"We have it in us to be the better men," Charles replied,

"We already are," Erik stated, "We're the next stage of human evolution, you said it yourself !"

"No," Charles protested,

"Are you really so naïve to think that they won't battle their own extinction ?" Erik asked, "Or is it arrogance ?"

"I'm sorry ?" Charles questioned, his patience and temper faltering, Daniella took a gulp of her drink before setting it on the table, before moving over to sit on the arm of the chair Charles was sitting on, her hand resting on his shoulder,

"After tomorrow, they are going to turn on us," Erik replied, "But you're blinded to it, you believe that they're all like Moira,"A

t the mention of the woman's name, Daniella looked between Erik and Charles with her eyebrow raised, waiting for either one of them to explain what she hadn't understood.

"And you believe that they are all like Shaw," Charles countered, "Listen to me very carefully, my friend, killing Shaw will not bring you peace,"

"Peace was never an option," Erik replied, pushing himself up from the chair with a sigh, "Goodnight, Charles, Daniella,"

"G'night Erik," Daniella muttered moving to run her hand up and down Charles' arm trying to keep his temper down, "Come on, let's go find that bottle of wine huh ? We can go to bed and just sit, drink and talk, huh ?"

"Whatever you want darling," Charles replied, standing up at the same time as her before extending his hand to her, finally noticing what she was wearing, a smirk made it's way onto his face, seeing the smirk her violet eyes got darker, "Do we need the wine ?"

"Yes," Daniella laughed kissing him gently, "Its better than that concoction,"

"Fair enough," Charles laughed.

Both of them made their way down into the kitchen, Daniella hopped up onto the counter top whilst Charles rummaged around in the kitchen, whilst Daniella teasingly played with the zipper on her jumper, however, hearing the footsteps getting closer to the kitchen, caused her to stop and to look up at the door, where Raven stood, in her natural blue form.

"You know, I cant help but wonder what would have happened if you hadn't found me that night," She stated, not seeing Daniella sitting on the counter.

"Sorry, what ?" Charles asked, before gasping, "For God's Sake Raven, where are your clothes ? Put some clothes on,"

Daniella sighed slightly trying to think something up for her to say as Charles continued to avert his eyes from his 'sister', "That's not what you said the first night you saw me, but I guess pets are always cuter when they're little, right ?"

Daniella hopped down from the counter moving over to sit across from Raven, trying to read into her thoughts, however, somehow, the blue-skinned mutant had blocked her, "Raven, I don't know what's gotten into you lately, I thought you'd be in a good mood, Hank tells me that he's found the answer to your cosmetic problem,"

Daniella's jaw dropped slightly as she turned to look at Charles in shock, "What the hell did you say that for ! She doesn't have a problem Charles ! She isn't ill !"

"Danni, that's not what I meant," Charles reassured, she simply shook her head looking away from him, "Are you going to tell me what's the matter or do I have to read your mind ?"

"You promised me you would never do that," Raven stated,

"Until recently," Charles replied, "I never had to use my power to know what you were thinking, Raven,"

"Charles, I used to think it would be me, you and Dee against the world," Raven spat, "But no matter how bad the world gets, you don't wanna be against it do you ? You want to be a part of it,"

Pushing herself up from the table, Daniella made a move to go follow the mutant, however the sharp **_'Don't'_** from the hallway caused her to stop, she turned back to face Charles who was sitting with his hands covering his face, sighing she picked up the bottle of wine grabbing two glasses from the glass rack, "Come on,"

"What ?" Charles questioned looking up at her,

"Come on," She repeated, holding her free hand out to him, he smiled slightly getting up from the table entwining his hands with hers, "Now, I'll talk to her in the morning, hopefully she will actually look at us in the morning after that,"

"Yeah hopefully," Charles agreed as he allowed her to drag him up the stairs and into her bedroom before shutting the door behind him. He simply sat on her bed, watching as she popped the cork on the wine, before pouring out the two glasses, handing one to him as she took a swig of her own.

"You alright ?" She questioned, looking over at him as he shrugged out of his cardigan, he didn't answer, her he simply set his glass down on her bedside table, before turning to look at her, his blue eyes considerably darker,

"C'mere," He smiled, causing her to roll her eyes as she hopped up onto her bed, crawling over so she was sitting beside him, "You know I don't think Raven's mutation is a problem, nor do I think yours' is either, I think your beautiful, and -"

"Shut up," She smirked, leaning over to capture his lips with hers, "Just shut up,"

"But-"

"Shh," She replied, leaning over to the bedside lamp, before pulling the chord change plunging the room into darkness, apart from the soft glow of her candles, she let her hands fall down onto his chest making work on his shirt buttons, "Whatever you have to tell me, can wait til tomorrow morning alright ?"

"But it's important," Charles argued, causing her to smile as she shred her jumper off leaving it on the floor, "Dee, seriously, we need to talk,"

"In the morning," She whispered, kissing his neck slightly causing Charles to roll his eyes, pushing her backwards so she landed on her back with him in between her legs, faces inches away from each other.

"Fine, in the morning then," Charles sighed.

* * *

**There's chapter eleven for you … next couple of chapters we hit all the big action stuff … hope this chapter was alright, although I'm starting to loose my faith in it =( **

**R&R Please, No Flames  
RRG x**

**P.S … Oh ! I have new chapters for my Star Trek, Troy and Romeo+Juliet stories, so if you could comment and say which one you want to see first, that would help a lot **


End file.
